Débat philosophique dans la mesure du possible, II
by Ch0chette
Summary: Voila tout le casting de retour avec notre grande journaliste pour ce qui risque fort d'être un interview explosif et plein de surprise ;


_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. L'incorrigible méchante Ch0chette qui ne vient que très rarement sur le site. Milles excuses, J'ai loupé mon premier semestre de 1ère année de droit, c'est pour vous dire que même employant mon temps à mes études, je n'y arrives pas_

_Mais je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là, il y a plein de petit bout de chose qui vous attende. "Quand les illusions s'envolent" est en écriture mais j'ai tellement d'idées que je n'arrive pas à les organiser en chapitre mdr, il y a aussi une suite à " Tout ou rien", oui je me suis dit que je n'allais pas être méchante xD. Et d'autres petit os. Donc rassurez vous je suis toujours là_

_Bref, trève de bavardage et Bonne lecture pour ce nouvel interview qui risque d'être explosif_

_Reviewer S'il vous plait : ça coute peu et apporte beaucoup. Comme les sourire ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Journaliste : - Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, Me revoici pour vous offrir une nouvelle interview de « Derek & Cie » ou plutôt leur offrir une confrontation.

Casey : - Bonjour _*sourire aimable*_ ravie de vous revoir _*plus doucement* _si vous pouviez éviter de dire Derek & Cie, il a déjà une tête énorme

Derek : Je t'ai entendu _* fait un baise main à la journaliste* _Oh oui, c'est toujours un plaisir _*sourire charmeur*_

Casey : - _*lève les yeux aux ciels*_ Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour toi, Derek, laisse tomber

Emilie : _-*Air las*_ C'est reparti

Sam : - _*une main devant la bouche de Derek*_ C'est bon, continuez, je gère _*Grand sourire*_

Derek : -_* Lèche la main, cri dégouté, rire sadique* _On ne me censure pas, Moi. Et c'est Nulzilla qui me cherche

Sally : - Bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit, c'est quoi cette confrontation au juste.

Journaliste : - Merci de me laisser enfin la parole _*murmure de dispute*_ Mais LA FERME BRODEL ! _*silence de plomb*_ Merci… Je vais aujourd'hui vous présenter une famille tout droit venue du Futur. 25 ans après pour être exact

Derek : - _*Soupir*_ Après tout, après la pseudo-révélation du scénariste genre « Casey et moi sommes amoureux mais on se le cache » plus rien ne peut m'étonner

Casey : _*Yeux émerveillés*_ C'est vrai ? On va vraiment rencontrer des gens du futur, _* Applaudis dans_ _ses mais en sautant, exaspération générale*_ Comment s'appellent-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont comme nous ? Combien sont-ils ? Leur physique a t'il beaucoup chan…

Sam : - _*Une main devant la bouche de Casey*_ C'est bon continuez, je gère _* Re-grand sourire*_

Max : - Ça t'as pas suffi une première fois ?

Sam : - Casey est moins crade et elle a des bonnes manières, donc non

Derek : - Sympa…

Noël : - Bon elle peut parler là, j'ai pas envie de rester 107 ans ici moi

Kendra : - Ben vas-t-en, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais la d'abord, t'as jamais eu aucune importance dans cette série

Noël : - *Pars pleurer dans un coin*

Kendra : - *lève les yeux aux ciels* Allez dites-nous tout avant qu'il y ai d'autre catastrophes

Journaliste : - Bien cette famille est un peu spéciale car directement lié à vous

Edwin : - *Grand sourire* Aaah ça y est ! J'ai deviné. C'était pas très dur hein Lizzie ?

Lizzie : - Tout à fait Ed *Sourire Sadique* J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes

Derek : - De quoi tu parles Ed, je suis complètement largué là.

Casey : - Tu devrais être habitué pourtant

Emilie : - *Derek s'apprêtant à répondre* Ça suffit. Faîtes apparaitre cette famille qu'ils se taisent.

Journaliste : - Je vous présente d'abord leurs enfants : Chris, 19 ans *Arrive Chris, bombant le torse, l'air aguicheur*, Kaia, 17 ans *Coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère qui se plie légèrement en deux. Sourire victorieux* et Alexandre, dit Alex, 15 ans

Alex : - La plus mature des trois * lève les yeux aux ciels*

*Edwin et Lizzie échangent un regard et sourient*

Edwin : - ENORME ! Enchanté tous *s'écroule de rire*

Casey : - Euh… Edwin ? Va dormir ou arrêtes les vitamines le matin. * S'adressant à Chris* Enchantée * grand sourire*. C'est bizarre tes yeux me disent quelque chose.

Chris : - C'est normal c'est les tiens

Alex : - Quelle subtilité

*Casey manque de s'étouffer, rire a peine dissimulé de Derek*

Derek : - Pauvre nature. Bon ok, ils sont de la même famille que Casey, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial chez eux.

Alex : - Pas de doute, c'est bien votre père.

*Regard meurtrier de Chris et Kaia en direction de leur jeune sœur. Teint livide pour Derek. Cette fois, c'est Lizzie qui s'écroule de rire au sol*

Sam : - Votre père ?

Alex : - Le mien aussi évidemment, mais ça se voit plus chez eux deux, sans vouloir t'offenser Papa.

*Le teint livide devient verdâtre*

Alex : - J'ai plus hérité de ma mère

Emilie : - Qui est ta mère ?

Noël : *Ton amer* C'est évident !

Truman : - Casey *compléta Truman*. Je savais bien que c'était bizarre cette histoire.

Casey : Je conteste ! * après avoir bu un verre d'eau sucrée*ils ne peuvent pas être mes enfants en étant ceux de…ceux de… vous voyiez ? Je n'arrive même pas à le formuler.

Derek : - Tu devrais être contente *Remis sur pied par l'orgueil* Je suis un meilleur parti que toi je te signale. C'est moi qui devrais m'offusquer de voir que je vais faire des gosses avec toi. Oh nom de Dieu ! Des mini-Casey !

Sam : - Racontez-nous votre histoire pour qu'on sache bien à quoi s'attendre

*Alex s'était interposé entre Chris et Kaia pour les empêcher de se battre*

Alex :- Autant faire venir mes parents.

Journaliste : - Bonne idée. Voici Casey McDonalds Venturi, 43 ans et Derek Venturi, 43 ans

*Derek tenait sa femme par la taille et souriait de toutes ses dents. Sa femme, le ventre rond, semblait fatiguée. Il lui apporta une chaise ou elle s'assit, il l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et posa une main sur son épaule.*

Derek : - Ecœurant, vraiment c'est imon…

Sam : - *Une main devant la bouche de Derek* C'est bon continuez, je gère… J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours la même réplique *Boude*

Casey : - *Ne portant aucune attention a Derek et Sam* Enceinte ? Encore ? Mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

Casey S :- *Casey senior sourit doucement* Sans doute, si par la tu sous-entends que je suis folle de lui.

*Echange de regard tendre entre les époux. Sam dégagea vite sa main voyant Derek junior secoué d'un haut le cœur*

Derek : - Elle était bien bonne votre blague… bon moi je vais me coucher *commence à partir*

Alex : - Tu ne veux pas savoir comment tu es devenu riche ?

Derek : * S'arrête d'un coup* Riche, tu dis ?

Derek S : - *Choqué* Ce gamin est un petit con. Comment as-tu peux t'intéresser a lui chérie ?

Casey S : - C'est la puissance de ton cœur qui a tout changé

Casey : - Un petit con ? *Eclat de rire* En effet c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que lui *pointant le ventre rond* ne peut être de lui * un doigt tendu vers Derek*

Derek :- Ca va je vous dérange pas trop ? Premièrement, vous vous insultez vous-même, c'est pathétique. Et toi *se dirigeant vers Casey* je sais que tu craque pour mon corps d'athlète

Derek S :- *Empêchant Casey de répondre* j'insulte celui que j'étais et que je ne suis plus. Tu verras que les conseils si nuls de Casey te sauveront en quelque sorte la vie. Je suis devenu riche parce que j'ai écouté mon cœur plutôt que ma peur de souffrir.

Casey : - *Les yeux ronds* Peur de souffrir ?

Derek S : - Quand on aime quelqu'un aussi fort, cette personne est la première à pouvoir vous briser. J'avais peur de ça, peur qu'une fois que j'aurais baissé ma garde, que je t'aurais laissé toucher mon cœur plus profondément, que je sois perdu a tout jamais puisque je te confiais ma vie.

Casey : - *Se tourne vers Derek et plonge son regard dans le sien* C'est vrai ? *Pleine d'espoir, tout le monde retenant son souffle*

Derek : - *mal à l'aise* c'est des conneries tout ça *détournant la tête* Jamais de la vie.

Derek S : - Il est encore trop tôt

Casey S : - Ne me sous estime pas mon chéri *sourire confiant*

Casey : *Prenant le visage de Derek entre ses mais pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux* Derek ?

*Silence complet parmi les autres. Derek senior, Casey sénior, Alex, Edwin et Lizzie ont le sourire aux lèvres*

*Derek se jette sur les lèvres de Casey*

Puritain : - Au saint marie mère de Dieu ! Abomination ! Arrêtez-lès ! Arrê…

Sam : *une main devant la bouche du puritain* C'est bon, continuez, je gère.

Dasey fans : - YOUHOU ! Enfin ! *Danse de la joie au tour du couple qui s'embrasse toujours*

Derek S : - *S'accroupissant devant sa femme* J'ai toujours cru aux pouvoirs de tes yeux, Princesse *L'embrasse tendrement*

Noël : - J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher moi. Je m'en vais, qui vient avec moi ?

Truman : *Simulant un haut-le-cœur* J'arrive, tout ça est particulièrement écœurant.

*Noël, Max, Truman et Kendra sortent*

Journaliste : - Je crois que mon travail s'achève ici. Avec une fi heureuse. A la prochaine Ch0chette *Tend la main à l'auteur*

Ch0chete :* sers la main* Voila mes petits lecteurs ^^ c'est fini. En espérant qu'ils ne vont ont pas fait fuir *sourire. Bruit de ventouse en fond sonore* Je pars également, à bientôt j'espère. Reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir* Clin d'œil. Pars*

*Rideau se baisse*


End file.
